With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming devices therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming apparatus that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators.
Casinos and other gaming venues, such as hotels and clubs, can operate hundreds or thousands of gaming machines. The vast majority of these gaming machines will be arranged in an area, e.g. a floor or part of a floor, of the casino (or establishment) that is dedicated to the operation of gaming machines. Machines in such areas may be arranged in groups on the floor by game type, denomination, or theme etc. to increase player interest. Moreover, progressive or linked jackpots and tournament games can also be used to increase player interest, and excitement. As a result of this type of concentration and arrangement of gaming machines, there might be hundreds or thousands of players playing in the same casino, or on the same floor or the casino, at the one time.
However, even though there are such large numbers of people together, who are engaged in a common pursuit, the present inventors have determined that there is typically little, if any, interaction between players, other than talking between players of adjacent gaming machines.
The present inventors have therefore determined that player interest and excitement might be enhanced further if the level of interaction between players can be increased.
Any reference in this specification to the prior art does not constitute an admission that such prior art was well known or forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction.